La muerte de un angel, nos dio el paraiso
by Ingrid Cullen
Summary: Ella creyo que suicidarse era el remedio para arreglarlo todo,pero no contaba con una segunda oportunidad que le regalaron...  por  que todo tiene solucion menos la muerte.oneshot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**disfruten de un poco de sintimentalismo de mi parte que no pregunten de donde salio jaja.**

**¨La muerte de un ángel, nos dio el paraíso¨**

Como todos los días en temporada de lluvia el cielo de Seattle amaneció nublado, con mucha probabilidad de fuerte lluvia; él aire con su ruido particular parecía no molestar a nadie, pero a lo lejos en una casa en Washington bulevar; un chica detestaba el clima; sentada junto a la ventana se lamentaba sobre los acontecimientos mas recientes de su vida, sobré todo lo que había hecho en ella. Que a su punto de vista no había sido algo fabuloso o digno de contar a cualquiera, nadie se enorgullecería de lo que había hecho, ni ella se enorgullecía de cómo tan inocentemente había caído en un juego tan vil, solo por sentirse amada.

Y pensaba profundamente en que a nadie le afectaría realmente si hoy dejaba su existencia a un lado. Ahora nada le parecía valer la pena en realidad y todo aquel martirio atormentaba su alma. Después de todo que sentido tenia vivir, si no había nada allá fuera que la esperaba, que anhelara verla cada mañana al despertar.

-Ring…ring…-alguien al teléfono insistía perturbadoramente, pero ella no encontraba sentido alguno, ni fuerzas aparentes para alzarse en pie e ir a contestarlo. Cuándo el sonido retumbo en sus oídos, al limite de no dejarla pensar claramente se levanto y tomo el teléfono.

-Bella hija, llevó horas tratándome de comunicar contigo-dijo una voz conocida para ella, pero aquella voz ahora no significaba nada. -¿Por qué no contestabas el celular?-comento su madre con lo que le pareció la voz que menos quería escuchar para ese momento.

-Lo perdí-dijo con voz unicorde, sin vida, no tenia sentido seguir con ella, después de todo a nadie le importaba.

-Bien, solo te hablaba para decirte que necesito que recojas mi ropa de la tintorería-

-Aja-

-Adiós-no tuvo que despedirse ya que apenas el mensaje había sido transferido la línea al otro lado ya se había interrumpido.

Siempre era lo mismo desde la muerte de su padre; su madre no había tenido la culpa pero después de un tiempo ella entendió que también la había perdido.

El trágico accidenté tubo muchas consecuencias, una de ellas el gran vacío que se formo en Bella, ella era apenas una niña y cuando mas necesito de su madre no encontró consuelo alguno de su parte. Lo intento todo desde un cambio radical de actitud hasta una forma estrafalaria de vestir, pero nada tuvo resultado, su madre nunca dijo nada.

Cuando cumplo los 17 y empezó a tomar y fumar sin medida alguna, erróneamente pensó que haría reaccionar a su madre, pero ni eso funciono, lo único que logro de su parte fue que esa señora que se hacia pasar por su madre le pidiera el numero de su proveedor para ponerse igual o peor que ella; lo que Bella necesita era un apoyo, no una amiga mas de juerga.

Al cumplir los 21 ella vio la primera oportunidad y salió de la casa para irse aun departamento ella sola, al principio tuvo muchas ventajas hasta que noto que estaba mas sola que nunca. Aún ella no entendía como es que había vivido tres años así.

Una mañana al estar trabajando en el bar conoció a un chico, empezaron a tratarse y luego de un tiempo formalizaron. Ella edifico toda una vida alrededor de el hasta el punto que Rayan fue su vida.

Cuando el la miraba sentida el tiempo pasar y sabia que no tenia por que temer, el la amaba, solo un poco mas que al riesgo y sus motos. Y ese fue el problema.

Una tarde cuando ambos se fueron a la playa un aparatoso accidente surgió, la moto le cayo encima destruyéndole el cráneo y su vida con ella.

Pensó que también era su fin nunca se había sentido tan triste y desolada.

Hace unos meses dentro del barullo del bar encontró unos insistentes ojos observarla, ellos no se encontraban solos, sus amigos estaban con el. Todos los días era lo mismo aquellos chicos en el bar hablando y observándola, ella no tomo mucha importancia hasta que un día ellos se acercaron y empezaron a hablarle, aun sentía la cálida sensación al escuchar la voz de Dan. Él le dijo que le gustaba sin rodeo alguno y por un momento la adrenalina corrió por su venas y se permitió seguirle el juego; quedaron de verse fuera de su trabajo y eso la alentó, pero después de aquella inesperada declaración no lo volvió a ver en un tiempo.

Una noche al salir del bar lo encontró a el ahí recargado frente a un Aston Martin y se dejo deslumbrar por el lujoso auto, le pidió un cita y ella se la concedió sin negárselo mucho.

La llevo aun café y después de ahí a su apartamento, sinceramente a ella le pareció apresurado, pero no se quejo demasiado, tomaría lo que le ofrecieran. Se dejo llevar por aquellos brazos cálidos y fuertes permitiendo ser poseía no solo en cuerpo, también un poco de su alma se encontró en aquel momento, ése pedazo eran las esperanzas que muy pronto fueron rotas; exactamente a la mañana siguiente cuando el celular de el sonó y muy alegre contesto ¨amor te extrañe tanto. Ella sintió como su cara se llenaba de vergüenza. Cuándo colgó el callo en la cuenta que aun estaba con ella y apenado se volteo a decirle la verdad, él tenia novia pero las cosas no le iban bien, o al menos eso dijo en esos momentos. Prometió dejarla y con otra cálida sesión de sexo la hizo olvidarlo todo.

Llevaban un mes y medio juntos y esa mañana decidieron tomar un café en su cafetería favorita, él tenia algo importante que decirle, lo sabia, lo presentía, pero nunca pensó que sus amigos se encargaran de arruinar sus planes. Cuándo ella se disponía a regresar del baño alcanzo a escuchar una conversación que minutos después se arrepintiera de oír. aquellos chicos que empezaban realmente a caerle bien le decían que encontraban estúpido que siguiera con ella, que el tenia Katherine que pensara, después de todo estaban comprometidos; aquello le partió el corazón, pero no fue todo. otro de ellos le reclamaba que la olvidara después de todo había sido una tonta apuesta en un di de borrachera. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sabía claramente que había confiado ciegamente en el, qué había cometido errores, bastantes hasta estas fechas, pero era la ultima vez que se permitía hacerlo, por ello se encontraba aquella mañana sentada ahora junto a la mesita viendo hacia fuera, pero sin ver en realidad.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y al contestar un voz conciliadora se escucho.

-Buenos días señorita Swan lamento las molestias, pero lamento informarle que no a devuelto las películas-era el chico del video, no era su amigo pero su voz la alegraba de cierto modo.

-Gracias-

-De nada, señorita disculpe la intromisión pero se encuentra bien-

-Claro, luego devuelvo los videos-dijo y colgó.

Ahora estaba mas decidida que nunca y con esa decisión anduvo hasta la cocina y tomo un cuchillo y sin miramientos lo tomo y lo paso por su muñeca; aquél roce produjo un dolor lacerante y decidió que era una muerte muy dolorosa, dejó el cuchillo y aun con su mano sangrante tomo sus llaves y condujo hasta el rio.

Estando ahí se paro en el puente y disidió que era horrible, aun le temía a las alturas y decidió volver a manejar hacia el muelle, eso seria mejor.

Después de andar un rato escogió el mejor lugar que a su criterio le aria llevar un a muerte mas placentera.

Y ahora si, sin pensarlo se lanzo, lo que nunca pensó fue que para esas fechas el agua seria como pequeños hielos que lacerarían su cuerpo. Y lentamente la oscuridad la tomo.

Cunado despertó todo le dolía y muchos cables le colgaban por doquier, sé sintió confundida y mareada. No sabia donde se encontraba.

-Buenos días ¿señorita?-

-Swan-le dijo el hombre frente a ella, que reconoció como un doctor, se sentía estúpida por no haber cumplido su cometido, pero confundida ¿que hacia allí?

-Parece que esta bien, ha estado en rehabilitación. si gusta en cuanto se le pase el efecto del analgésico se puede retirar-dijo a punto de irse

-Disculpe, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí?-

-Tuvo suerte un chico la vio cuando saltaba y la rescato-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Lamentablemente, en el proceso de ser rescata sufrió un contusión, pensamos que no era nada grave cuando llegaron aquí el se desmayo y murió-dijo y se fue dejándola abrumada. Su salvador había muerto en el proceso de salvarla. En ese momento no sabia que era mas trágico su vida o la perdida de aquel chico, y como un ramalazo en su nuca cayo en la cuenta. Posiblemente el tenia familia, hijos, padres que lo amaran.

Al salir del hospital se hizo una promesa jamás pensaría en volverse a suicidarse e hizo lo necesario para averiguar sobre ese ángel que la había salvado.

Su nombre era Emmett McCarthy. pensó un poco al recordar lo que le dijeron en la policía. Un joven de 25 años de edad y con un único familiar conocido. Ella decidió buscar a su hermano menor.

Se armo de valor y toco a la puerta esperando encontrar un niño.

Quien le abrió fue un joven de su edad, con hermosos ojos y alegre sonrisa.

-¿Busco a Edward McCarthy?-

-Soy yo, ¿qué se te ofrece?-ella vio girar todo y acabo en el suelo.

Cuando reacciono y despertó lo primero que vio fue al encantador chico que la había recibido y automáticamente se ruborizo; se sentía muy estúpida al haberse desmallado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, sólo que … la impresión-dijo en un susurro, no quería que realmente la escuchara.

-¿Y bien quien eres?-dijo con una voz cálida, envolviéndola en una sutil burbuja de tranquilidad y seguridad; justó lo que ella necesitaba.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-dijo nerviosa jugando con sus manos. divagando, en realidad pensando como le diría a aquel encantador chico que su hermano había muerto al salvarla de intentarse suicidar.

-Así que tu eres la suicida-ella se paralizo, viéndolo como si fuera un moustro de mil cabezas.

-S…i-dijo atragantándose -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Trabajo en el hospital, soy psiquiatra. Cuando llegaste se me informo de tu caso, siempre se me informa de los accidentes que generan trauma. Pero el tuyo no fue accidente ¿verdad?-

-No-admitió a penada y bastante avergonzada, esos ojos no dejaban de observarla, analizarla. De cierto modo temía de su reacción cuando le dijera que su hermano había muerto por ella.

El se levanto del sillón junto a ella y se traslado hacia la cocina ofreciéndole algo, después regreso con lo que le pidió y se posiciono en el mismo lugar. Ella lentamente se llevo el vaso a la boca tomando un poco de refresco.

-Se lo que estas pensando, pero Emmett murió haciendo lo que le gustaba, fue un accidente y lo acepto-dijo entristecido, ella no pudo evitar escupir el refresco.

-Lo siento-dijo disculpándose un poco por llenarlo de refresco y por lo de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, es solo refresco-dijo limpiando su ya no tan impecable camisa.

-Lo siento, solo que creí que tendría que decirte que…bueno lo de tu hermano-

-Hmp. Emmett era de rescate estaba trabajando en una muestra de surf, supongo que es ahí cuando te vio. Si presintió lo que harías y sabia que moriría, de cualquier forma lo habría hecho-dijo sin darle mucha importancia, lo que llamo la atención de ella-¿Y bien por que intentabas suicidarte?-

-Bueno, en realidad por que creo que mi vida es un desastre, a nadie de importo-susurro lo ultimo, temerosa de su reacción y un poco asustada de la familiaridad con la que estaba tratando aquel chico, no solían dársele las platicas así.

El no dejaba de observarla, analizarla, era ya un mal habito adquirido por su profesión; no entendía como aquella simpática chica había intentado suicidarse, y ahora sabiendo los motivos seguía sin entender muy bien, y un poco inclinado por la curiosidad y otro tanto por la atracción decidió ayudarla.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿te gustaría recibir terapia?-

-¿Terapia?-dijo como si fuera la palabrota mas grande del mundo. Ella dudaba estar loca, pero sus experiencias claramente decían otra cosa; y ella en el fondo sabia que necesitaba ayuda si no quería seguirse sintiendo tan sola, sanar esas heridas interiores causadas desde la muerte de su padre.

-Si, terapia. Ya sabes no, apoyo psicológico para liberar a la gente de trastornos y así l puedes solucionar tu vida-

-Supongo que seria un buena opción, pero no tengo como pagarla. Había dejado todo listo para morir, ahora no tengo nada; vendí el apartamento, tengo que conseguir trabajo. No tengo nada-dijo bastante nerviosa, medio balbuceando.

-No te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí, además nunca te pedí dinero para la terapia, te lo estoy dando de todo corazón, recuerda que soy psiquiatra-el se sentía bien ofreciéndole su ayuda, después de todo esa había sido su educación. Sabía que ella se reusaría a aceptar su ayuda, pero el encontraría el modo de que aceptara; él mas que nadie sabia que las cosas pasaban por algo y ahora que ella se encontraba aquí, alguna no tan pequeña parte de el le decía que no debía dejarla ir.

-No quiero causar problemas- y eso era verdad, ella había sido un estorbo para su madre y no quería causarle mas problemas aquel hombre, ya había sido suficiente con arrebatarle a su hermano. Ella encontraría alguna forma para salir de todo eso, vería como; después de todo había vuelta a la vida, eso era un gran motivo para no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

-Insisto, quédate. Acabas de decir que no tienes a donde ir y la verdad no quiero estar solo, me hace falta Emmett-dijo revelando su sentir.

Una parte de ella se debatía internamente en aceptar su ayuda, él le irradiaba seguridad, parecía confiable ,pero recordaba que seria un estorbo; como podría estar en la casa de un extraño ,era lindo pero no dejaba de ser un extraño.

El noto su lucha mental y en un arrebato de valentía le tomo la mano y empezó a rosarle el antebrazo. Aprovechándose de su profesión noto que ella no podía resistirlo en aquel momento necesitaba seguridad, protección, lo veía en su ojos; no pudo evitar compararla con un cachorrito que se le separada de su madre, estaba tan indefensa que no la dejaría irse costase lo que costase. Él sabia que necesitaba de ayuda, pero no era su único motivo para hacerlo.

Con su toque algo dentro la movio,le gritaba acepta que puedes perder. Y al mirar su hermosos ojos supo de alguna forma que ese era su lugar.

-De acuerdo, con la condición de que me dejes ayudarte con los gastos-

-Perfecto, pero primero consigues trabajo-comento y no pudo evitarlo, cuando menos lo pensó la jalo hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella después de eso entendió en definitiva que era ahí en donde pertenecía.

Guardaron esa posición por un tiempo ambos sintiéndose completos y satisfechos, se miraban y se sentían unidos.

-Bueno-le dijo separándola generando esa sensación de vacío-pero primero hay que acondicionar la casa, comprarte ropa, hay tantas cosas por hacer-le comento entusiasmado. En cambio a ella le encanto la idea de ir de compras, algo raro ,pero solo tuvo que verlo a los ojos para saber por que es que le parecía tan excitante esa idea.

Había pasado un mes desde que habían entrado a la vida del otro y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Bella había conseguido trabajo en un escuela publica; daba clases de arte y cultura, le ayudaba a Edward con los gastos aunque ambos se engañaban, su sueldo no ayudaba en mucho solo era un satisfactor para ambos, para ella por demostrarse que salía adelante un poco mas cada día y el estaba orgulloso de que estuviera recuperando su identidad.

Ahora ambos se encontraban enamorados, pero con miedo; no sabían si el otro estaba listo para ello y peor aun ellos no se encontraban listos.

El avance de Bella en la terapia les ayudaría a descubrirse entre ellos. Era poco tiempo para decir que tenia un avance considerable, pero ellos sabia que al final todo quedaría sanado. Poco a poco temores, angustia y penas iban saliendo y día a día y con un poco de paciencia encontrarían el pegamento justo para dejar todo bien.

Después de tres meses sus sentimientos cada vez eran mas solidos y palpables, furtivamente y no tan secretamente sus manos siempre encontraban la forma de terminar juntas, sus cuerpos se adaptaban a la distancia necesaria para estar junto al otro e inevitablemente sus ojos no podían evitar dejar de mirar al otro.

Una tarde de abril decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque, y ya cansados se sentaron a tomar un respiro. Y en una platica escucharon a unos ancianos recordar sus tiempos como ellos.

Inmediato Edward analizo las cosas, no estaba seguro de que fuera el tiempo ni el lugar adecuado, pero al oír eso y sentirse tan bien junto a ella tomo valor.

-Bella me gustas y en verdad te quiero eres alguien importante en mi vida y me niego a que te separes de …-el no tuvo que terminar pues sus labios fueron silenciados por otro par mas. El beso fue tan tierno y los envolvió con las sensaciones justas, ellos no lo sabían aun, pero se amaban.

-Supongo que eso significa que sientes lo mismo-ella un poco apenada se escondió entre su cuero y lentamente asintió. Él contento busco su rostro y después de mirarla detenidamente un tiempo la volvió a besar.

Su relación empezaba a dar grandes zancadas y el amor empezaba a reflejarse en cada acto, decidieron no avanzar rápido, todo se daría a su tiempo.

Hasta que el momento llego, sus cuerpos se los pedía, pero sobre todo sus almas.

Edward preparo todo y como regalo de aniversario la llevo a cenar a un lujoso restaurant de la zona y después la llevo a un hotel.

El cuarto estaba muy romántico, velas por todos lados, pétalos y arreglos florales en cada lugar posible, en el ambiente se respiraba tranquilidad, armonía, pero todo sensualidad.

-Edward no te hubieras molestado-dijo ella cuando se zafaba lo suficiente de su abrazo para verlo a la cara.

-Sabes que mientras pueda te daré lo mejor-dijo besándola y haciéndola olvidar el dinero, el trabajo, el cansancio y la falta de aire.

Sus manos lentamente fueron explorando su suave piel, sus labios mientras tanto viajaban de su rostro a su cuello sin camino definido.

Paulatinamente sus ropas desaparecieron y el contacto entre sus piel era lo mas exquisito que podrían sentir. Cuando sus ropas por definitivo se desvanecieron en la inmensidad del cuarto los roces no pararon, querían que hasta el mas mínimo detalle quedara grabado en su memoria, cada curva, cada sensación, cada zona sensible.

Cuando la necesidad se volvió locura y cada rose una tortura las cosas avanzaron y antes de penetrarla busco sus labios, quería que fuera un momento inolvidable.

Cuando sus cuerpos compaginaron por completo el cambio de postura se dio involuntario y movimiento se intensificaba por un hecho que sus labios no pudieron detener mas.

-Te amo-repetían entre cada caricia, por que ciertamente eso hacían el amor; él se negaba a ceder ante sus impulsos y se impedía terminar antes que ella, por lo que se dedico a tocar zonas sensibles que la volvieran loca.

Cuando su miembro fue aprisionado en su placentera cárcel por completo y ella empezó a convulsionarse bajo su cuerpo el se permitió darse el lujo de llevar las cosas a otro nivel empezando a embestir mas fuertemente y al poco tiempo de a ver terminado ella, el se vino.

Hoy como todos los días en que se sentían nostálgicos o celebraban algo especial se encontraban frente a el, como si estar frente a esa lapida por un momento se los devolviera. Pero ellos sabia que si aun el siguiera con ellos, ellos no estarían ahí, casados y esperando un bebe.

Cuando iban se quedaba un rato contemplando la lapida y platicándole, por que el de cierto modo siempre estaba con ellos.

-Bella estuve pensando-

-Hmp-musito mientras el le sobaba su abultada barriga

-Sobre el nombre del niño-

-Yo también-

-Dime tu primero-

-No tu primero-

-Bien, Emmett –dijeron al mismo tiempo y entre risas asintieron. No habría nombre mas perfecto para su bebe.

**Bno es mi primer one shot y creo que no quedo como me gustaria pero por algo se empieza espero y a ustedes les guste que a fin de cuentas es lo que importa.**

**nos leemos beso... y xtensen mal de vez en cuando XD**


End file.
